Fred
'''Fred Jones '''is a character from the animated television franchise Scooby-Doo. In the franchise, he is the leader of the group Mystery Incorporated and is most commonly seen as a blonde man wearing a white shirt with a blue collar, an orange ascot, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of brown shoes. In Robot Chicken he appears in three sketches, A Scooby Friday, Mystery Not Incorporated and Abandoned Places. A Scooby Friday In this skit, Fred along with the rest of Mystery Inc. proceed to enter Camp Crystal Lake in order to try and solve the mystery of the famous murderer of the Friday the 13th franchise, Jason Voorhees. After splitting the gang up, Fred gets insulted by Phyllis Diller who calls his ascot a "dickie" and comments on how without it, he wouldn't even be able to bag an old woman like her. Later on, Fred and Daphne are seen together in a bunk house jut before they are ready to have sex though it is clear that Fred is more focused on the insult directed towards his ascot. With a sigh, Daphne sits down in a chair behind her and ends up getting sent down a secret trapdoor into a room where she finds the corpse of Pamela Voorhees (Jason's mother). Not long afterwards, Fred falls through as well and takes credit for Daphne's discovery. Suddenly, Jason Voorhees breaks into the room, and Fred begs the murderer to kill Daphne first, before tossing Daphne to the ground and running away, leaving his friend to die. He was never seen again after this, but Velma later mentioned that all her friends where dead, which gives the audience a hint that Fred where killed sometime before Velma set the trap. In the skit, Fred was played by Freddie Prinze, Jr. who also played the character in both the first and second Scooby Doo live action movies. Mystery Not Incorporated In this skit, Fred is first seen outside a hospital explaining to the gang how bad the situation is with Velma and that while she is off dealing with that, they needed a replacement member to fill the gap with Shaggy and Scooby responding that they took the initiative already and put out an add on Craigslist which was answered by Lisbeth Salander. During the rest of the skit, it is clear that Fred is very shocked and maybe not exactly the most willing to trust Lisbeth especially when he refuses to believe her when she tells the group exactly who was the ghost haunting the amusement park when they made it. During the mystery, Fred is seen masturbating for the time being to Daphne and Lisbeth Salander having lesbian sex. Later on, when the ghost turns out to be the park owner, Fred pretends that he knew it all along despite not believing it moments earlier. Once again, Fred is played by Freddie Prinze, Jr.. Voice In both his appearances, Fred was voiced by Freddie Prinze Jr. who also portrayed Fred in the first two live action films. Photo Gallery Freddie.JPG|Fred's first appearence in "A Scooby Friday" Top10_Scoobydo_6_rc_ep018_16.jpg|Fred's reaction to Phyllis making fun of his ascot. Go_all_the_way.JPG|Fred and Daphne in the bunkhouse Trap_door.JPG|Fred after landing on Daphne in the secret room. Fred_runs_away_for_good.JPG|Fred's final appearence on the skit. Fred_Spying.JPG|Fred as seen in "Mystery not Incorperated". Scooby Gang2016.JPG|Fred as he appears in "Abandoned Places". Punching_Fred.JPG Category:Characters Category:Hanna Barbera Characters Category:Possibly decased characters